Achievement Hunters: Equestrian Branch
by Galarigirl129
Summary: When Gavin finds a mysterious sphere on his desk, it teleports Ray, Michael, Geoff, and Gavin to Equestria, and they need to get back. They get help from the residents of Equestria in search of a way to get home. The come across a strange earth pony who says he can help them. Little do they now they are going on an adventure of their lives.
1. Day 0

Day 0:

It was a normal day in the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin, Geoff, Ray, and Michael were working on their assorted projects. Rendering was the bane of all of the guys existence. It was slow, boring, and above all, repetitive. Gavin was messing around with random things on his desk, even finding things that hasn't been seen in ages. Gavin lost his patience ages ago, and the others were just as impatient as he was. They all just wants to go home and see their family. Michael had plans with Lindsay for dinner that was spoiled by the rendering. It was very late and everyone else had gone, even Monty was gone, or hiding in a corner... sleeping. Ray wasn't doing any rendering, he was actually playing some Call of Duty quietly.

"Ray, why are you even here?" Geoff asked, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't want to leave you guys alone." Ray said turning from his game for a moment, which got him killed. He sighed and went straight back to playing. Gavin had pulled a small, metal ball off his desk.

"Hey guys, come look what I found." Gavin said quickly. Michael looked over to Gavin and eyed the ball. Ray looked at his game and hesitantly turned off his Xbox. Geoff immediately came over, hoping Gavin could provide a little entertainment. With Ray blocking Michael's view, Michael also went over to Gavin to see what he had found.

"What the fuck is that?" Michael asked.

"How should I know?" Gavin said, inspecting the ball closer.

"It was on your desk! You should know." Michael yelled. Having ignored Michael's comment and twisted the ball. The ball clicked open to reveal purple.

"What is that?" Geoff said, eyeing the beautiful purple glow coming from the sphere. Gavin touched the purple and the ball opened. There was one button and a few words that read "Once pressed, it is forever." Without missing a beat Gavin shrugged.

"What could be so bad about a button that can't be unpressed." Gavin hit the button. The words quickly changed to say "Good luck you four." With that, the guys were covered in an aura and gone in a blink of an eye.


	2. Day 1

Day 1:

Four ponies groaned. They laid in the outskirts of Ponyville. One was a pegasus, one a unicorn, and two earth ponies. The pegasus was the first to get up. He look at the other three.

"Holy shit! Ponies!" He yelled. He looked at himself to find wings. He smiled and opened them, but quickly closed them again. He looked at the other three again, but this time, with a hint of anger. The unicorn stood up.

"What am I?" It said. The British accent gave him away. Gavin looked over to the pegasus.

"Gavin! What the fuck did you do!?" The pegasus yelled. It was Michael and Gavin knew it.

"I don't know!" Gavin defended. Michael glared at Gavin. Michael opened him wings again and pumped them a bit. He managed to get off the ground. Gavin watched it unfold. Michael quickly flew at Gavin and tackle him to the ground with his hooves at Gavin's throat.

"You dumb British fuck!" Michael yelled. The darker colored of the earth ponies quickly tackled Michael to get him get off Gavin.

"Who's who?" He quickly asked, his voice proved that he was Geoff.

"The pegasus is Michael and the unicorn is Gavin." Michael answered glaring at Gavin.

"Then Michael, don't try to kill Gavin here. First let's figure out what the hell is going on here." Geoff said. At this point, the last earth pony, Ray, had also stood up and stood next to Geoff.

"And we should check out our asses for cutie marks." Ray said, being a brony, he knew a lot about ponies, along with Michael. Ray turned first to see what his cutie mark was. He had the Xbox symbol for a cutie mark. He responded with a "Cool" and then Michael checked his.

"Look at mine! I've got a Xbox controller!" Michael yelled. Gavin and Geoff also checked theirs, Gavin had a d-pad and Geoff had the Achievement Hunter logo as his cutie mark.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Ray quickly said after Gavin and Geoff showed their cutie marks.

"I don't even know what a cutie mark is." Gavin said, poking his flank. Ignoring Gavin's comment Ray spoke again.

"Equestria DOES have technology now, so we can just play Xbox again." Ray said. He looked down at his hooves. "Well Gavin and maybe Michael could." Ray added. Gavin looked surprised.

"I could?" Gavin said, looking at his back for wings.

"You're a unicorn dumbass." Michael sighed. "It means you can use magic."

"Really? How?" Gavin said surprised.

"Try to think about the magic. For now, just levitate objects to get used to it." Ray instructed. Michael found a small pebble and held it up for Gavin.

"Here, try to lift this." Michael said. Gavin looked at the rock and intensely thought about the magic. A small spark of magic came out of his horn. He tried again and this time successfully lifted the pebble. Gavin dropped it and picked it up again and again until he could do it with ease. Michael and Ray were thankful that their glasses had come with them, so they could at least see what they were others were somewhat patient with Gavin's practice of magic. Michael had flown around, and luckily found Canterlot and guessed the general area of Ponyville. When Gavin had finished, Michael returned.

"Ponyville is that way, so maybe we could find somepony that will help us. Like Fluttershy." Michael said.

"Nawwww Fluttershy wouldn't talk to us, it's Applejack who would help." Ray said back to Michael.

"Fine, you win that one, so lets find Rainbow Dash." Michael said.

"Michael, we can't fly." Ray said lifting his back up to prove a point. "So how about Pinkie Pie?"

"If you're in the mood to party." Michael groaned. "So how about Rarity?"

"No, just no. I don't want to wear some random vest or something. So that leaves us with Twilight Sparkle. You fine with her?" Ray asked.

"I guess we have no choice." Michael said. He looked at Gavin and Geoff, forgetting that they weren't bronies. "Trust us, Twilight will be the best choice for us." Michael said.

"I don't care who we stay with, as long as we get home. I want to see my wife and kid." Geoff said solemnly. Michael suddenly remembered Lindsay and sat down he tilted his head back.

"LINDSAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Michael cried. He covered his face with his hooves and cried for a minute, realizing that the others were staring at him. "If any of you speak of this, I will fucking kill your ass." Michael threatened as he wiped away his tears. Immediately the others nodded in fear of what Michael could do. Michael gathered his thoughts and looked back at the others. "Come on, lets get to Ponyville." Michael said as he trotted off. Gavin quickly caught up and trotted next to Michael. "Gavin... Don't you dare pull Mavin shit on me." Michael thought to himself, remembering of all the Mavin pairing that is out on the web. Behind Michael and Gavin, Geoff and Ray followed not too far behind.

"Oh bollocks." Gavin said tripping over his feet. "I'm not used to bloody four feet to manage." Gavin watched his forelegs as he trotted next to Michael.

"You're doing fine, just walk with opposite legs first." Ray said.

"Thanks Ray, helping a lot." Gavin said sarcastically. Ray didn't pick up on the sarcasm and nodded. Gavin shook his head and continued his messy trot. Geoff was also having issues walking, but got the pattern faster than Gavin had.

It wasn't too long before the four arrived to Ponyville. Ponies wandered the streets and making purchases at the market stalls. Ray caught up to Michael and Gavin.

"If I remember right, the library is this way." Ray said to Michael quietly. Geoff hurried up and caught up to the others as well. Out of the corner of Geoff's eye, he saw a quick flash of pink.

"Umm guys..." Geoff said nervously. "Does one of the ponies happen to be pink?"

"Shit..." Michael mumbled. "Hurry guys, this way." Michael trotted a bit faster with the others quickly following him as well. This time Michael saw the pink pony. The pony bounced to the four.

"Act...natural..." Ray said through a clenched jaw. "She's a party pony." Ray added. Gavin took this opportunity to make a new friend and use his silly British brain with Pinkie.

"Hi!" Gavin said with a wide smile. Pinkie smiled widely back.

"Hi my name is Pinkamina Diane Pie, but everyone calls me Pinkie Pie, or Pinkie, I don't care! You're accent is funny. What's your name?" Pinkie said, talking at a mile a minute. Gavin was surprised at Pinkie saying his accent was funny, even though the guys at Roosterteeth always make fun of his accent anyway, he had just gotten used to it from them.

"Ma name's Gavin." He said, not even trying to out talk Pinkie. Pinkie giggled.

"What a strange name. But I Iike it! Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Ggggaaaaavvvvvviiiiinnnn." Pinkie sang she looked over to the other three. "Are names just as funny?"

"Why yes!" Michael said, as he flew Joan's over to Pinkie. "My name is Michael." He pointed over to Ray. "That's Ray." Michael said and Ray waved. Michael then pointed to Geoff. "And that's Geoff." Michael said as Geoff stood a bit taller.

"Cool! Want me to introduce you to the rest of my friends?" Pinkie offered. At once, Michael and Gavin both nodded and responded with a "yes." Pinkie giggled. "And we'll party after!" Pinkie yelled. Geoff was about to say something but Ray stopped him.

"There's no stopping a Pinkie Pie party." Ray whispered to Geoff. Geoff's pupils grew in excitement.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie, was it... Will there be drinks?" Geoff quickly asked. Pinkie giggled again.

"Of course silly! There will be apple cider, sarsaparilla, punch..." Pinkie started to list off beverages that she would have, but Geoff stopped her.

"I mean, will you have alcohol?" Geoff asked, leaning forward a bit in anticipation.

"What's a party without beer?" Pinkie practically yelled. Geoff smiled.

"Good, at least I can drink." Geoff thought. Michael had also looked a bit happier as well.

"Well, lets go meet the other ponies!" Pinkie said getting ready to bounce off. Gavin got ready to bounce along, thinking it would be fun. Michael got ready to fly along and Ray and Geoff got ready to follow. Pinkie started to hop off and the rest followed, with Gavin smiling the largest smile he ever had coping Pinkie's movement. Pinkie led the group to Fluttershy's cottage first. When they reached the small cottage, Pinkie loudly knocked on the door to Fluttershy's door, yelling "Fluttershy" repeatedly. A few animals were heard before it died off and Fluttershy opened the door.

"Yes Pink..." Fluttershy started before she noticed the others and inhaled quickly. She whimpered a bit and looked at the others. Gavin smiled at Fluttershy. Fluttershy quickly looked at Pinkie and leaned to Pinkie's ear.

"Who are they?" She asked. Pinkie pointed at Gavin.

"That's Gavin. Funny name huh? But he's so much fun." He then pointed at Michael, who waved excitedly at Fluttershy. Fluttershy gave a small wave back. "That's Michael. He's a real gem." Pinkie said then moved on to Geoff. "That's Geoff." Pinkie finally pointed at Ray. "And last but not least, Ray." Pinkie introduced. "And this is Fluttershy." Pinkie said as she looked at Fluttershy.

"Hi..." Fluttershy said softly.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Michael said. "How are you today?"

"Good." Fluttershy said. "How about you?" Fluttershy said, she was feeling better about the new ponies, she felt good about how Michael showing a little compassion.

"I'm doing great. Nice day huh?" Michael said, looking to the skies. Fluttershy did so also. Michael understood how to treat Fluttershy and pull her out of her shyness.

"It is a nice day, maybe I'll take Angel out for a while." Fluttershy said.

"Hey Fluttershy! I'm having a party tonight at Sugarcube Corner, wanna come?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure. I'll see you there Michael?" Fluttershy responded, she looked at Michael desperately.

"Yeah, I'll be there!" Michael said.

"Okie dokie lokie! Bye Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said. She started to skip off, the others waved goodbye and moved how they had before. This time, Pinkie Pie headed for Rarity's place. Pinkie Pie went into the building and a be rang.

"I'm closed!" Rarity yelled.

"Rarity! It's Pinkie!" Pinkie yelled.

"Maybe we should go." Geoff said, slightly worried.

"Oh, I'm coming then!" Rarity yelled again. Rarity ran to the front door and saw the other ponies with Pinkie. "Made some new friends?"

"Yep! This is Gavin, Michael, Geoff, and Ray." Pinkie said, she pointed to them as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you all." Rarity said with a small smile.

"Rarity, we gotta go visit Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle to invite them to a party tonight at Sugarcube Corner, wanna come?" Pinkie offered. Rarity levitated a wine glass and a bottle of wine. She poured some wine for herself and sipped it.

"Sure." She finally said. Pinkie smiled and she led the gang to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie went through her introductions to Applejack.

"Well nice to meet y'all sugarcubes. Y'all are welcome anytime!" Applejack said

"Can I buck a tree?" Ray asked, wide eyed.

"Sure, sugarcube." Applejack said, leading Ray to a nearby apple tree and set some buckets around the tree. Ray set himself up for a buck. He kicked as hard as he could. The apples fell from the tree and into the buckets. "Great job!" Applejack said and led Ray back to Pinkie. Pinkie invited her to the party, and she accepted. The group went to Rainbow Dash's house and introduced the Achievement Hunter group to her and invited her to the party. Of course she accepted and they finally went to the library. Pinkie knocked on the door with her tail, and it hasn't been long before Twilight opened the door with her magic. Spike was on her back.

"Oh hello Pinkie. I see you made some new friends." Twilight observed.

"Hia Twilight! This is Gavin. This is Michael. This is Geoff, and this is Ray." Pinkie said.

"Hi guys, what peculiar names you four have, I've never heard anyone with names like that. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike." Twilight said.

"Nice to meet you." They all said, nearly at the same time. Twilight smiled.

"Twi, I'm having a party tonight at Sugarcube Corner, wanna come?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure!" Twilight smiled a little wider.

"Can I come?" Spike asked.

"Sorry Spike, but this is an adult party." Pinkie said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Spike sighed. "I'll bring you some gemstones tomorrow. Deal?" Pinkie offered instead.

"I'll bring you some cake too." Twilight added. Spike perked up.

"Okay!" Spike said.

"Well, see you then, Twilight!" Pinkie said then trotted off. Ray followed Pinkie right away. The others looked at Twilight. Twilight laughed slightly.

"She's such a silly pony. I could never understand that mare." Twilight said. She looked over to Pinkie. "You better hurry along now, I'll see you all at the party." Twilight said, turning around. Spike quickly waved goodbye before Twilight closed the door with her magic. Geoff, Gavin, and Michael quickly hurried to catch up with Pinkie Pie and Ray. Pinkie led them to Sugarcube Corner. The Cakes were running the bakery today.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie yelled. Mr. Cake turned at sighed at the sight of four stallions.

"Pinkie, remember what we told you about boys?" He said. Pinkie smiled.

"Of course I remember! I rarely forget! They are just friends. Gavin, Michael, Ray, and Geoff! I'm going to have a party tonight so we need to get some things ready!" Pinkie explained. Mr. Cake nodded.

"Do what you need to." Mr. Cake said, returning to scrubbing the counter. Pinkie bounced off into the kitchen with the guys following.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, do you happen to have a Xbox or two?" Ray asked.

"Of course! I only have one xbox, but I have four controllers!" Pinkie said as she pointed to a set of stairs. Ray went straight to the stairs and wandered up. Michael soon flew up the stairs as fast as he could. Geoff calmly walked up the stairs.

"Do you want some help? I'll be more than happy to help." Gavin offered. Pinkie smiled and found some flour and other assorted ingredients.

"That would be wonderful." Pinkie said. She got out a rather large mixing bowl.

"Cool, what could I do to help?" Gavin asked eagerly.

"Hmm we'll need to make cupcakes, muffins, and a cake. Maybe Applejack would bring some apple treats. So, you wanna make the cupcakes and muffins? I'll make the cake!" Pinkie said, giving a cookbook to Gavin, and Gavin levitated the cook book and started to make the muffins and cupcakes.

Night came rapidly. Gavin used his horn to hold the treats that he and Pinkie made. Pinkie dragged a full cooler behind Gavin. Gavin returned to the kitchen and brought back quite a few things back with him. With a little help from Pinkie, Gavin had set the party up. Pinkie gave Gavin some balloons and string. Pinkie started to blow the balloons up and tying string to them. Gavin immediately followed Pinkie's example. It didn't take too long before the balloons were blown up and tied up around the place. Gavin levitated three beers out of the cooler.

"I'm going to take these to the guys." Gavin said, getting ready to run upstairs to the others.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie laughed. Gavin hurried off to see what the others were doing, he was sick of making treats and blowing up balloons.

"Fuck!" Michael yelled loudly, followed by a fit of laughter. Gavin smiled and wished that he would have gone upstairs with the others and play Xbox with them instead of helping Pinkie Pie set up the party. Gavin made his way up the stairs and found the others. They weren't far from the stairs. Michael was flying above Ray and Geoff, who were laying on the ground with the controller in front of them. When Gavin came in, Michael landed and held the controller with his wings and used his feathers to trigger the buttons.

"I got an achievement!" Geoff yelled. Ray gave him a hoof-bump and returned to playing.

"I've got you all a beer." Gavin said, popping the caps off of each bottle and levitating it to them, except Ray, remembering he doesn't drink. They each took it and sipped it. "What you guys playin'?" Gavin asked, taking a sip from his own.

"Pony version of Halo. Quite fun if you ask me." Ray said. Gavin sat down next to him and put his beer down.

"Using magic is hard work." Gavin complained.

"Twilight would agree, but I can't imagine you using more than on aura level." Michael said.

"What?" Gavin looked at Michael with a puzzled look.

"You only lifted shit right?" Michael responded.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I know how to do." Gavin said, going cross-eyed to look at his horn.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know, you Brit." Michael joked.

"Anyway, I came up here to tell you guys the party will start soon." Gavin said, drinking from his beer again. The others laughed, Gavin gave a puzzled look.

"We've already got a party here!" Michael said, quickly pushing a controller at Gavin. Gavin took the controller with his horn. The guys went into a traditional capture the flag in Blood Gulch. Gavin found the way his character moved was quite weird. He then saw Michael, who was on his team, as an earth pony in armor that resembled the armor in Halo back in the human world. He screen peaked to see what he looked like, only to find a pony in the exact same armor, but with a different gamertag above its head. Gavin returned to his screen and made his way over to the other side of the boring canyon that was played by Geoff again and again and again while filming Red vs. Blue. Michael was a little worried about this game, with Ray and Geoff on one team, they would be unstoppable, even if they were both earth ponies and had to hold their controller quite weird. They finished one game, perfect game to nothing, before they finished their beers and Pinkie came up to get them.

"Ooo I see you all like Halo! That's cool! I love Halo! Not as much as Rainbow Dash, but Dashie likes all kinds of games, and she's pretty good too. Princess Luna is really good at video games too. Maybe one time you guys could play a game with her. Of course that would be complete luck if you do, but wouldn't be interesting? I wonder how much time Princess Celestia gives Princess Luna to play." Pinkie went on.

"Pinkie, what was the original reason you came up here for?" Gavin finally asked.

"Oh yeah! The party has started!" Pinkie said.

"Thanks for letting us know, we'll come down in a moment." Geoff said.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said as she bounced away. Geoff led the way back down stairs, followed by Gavin, then Ray, and finally Michael. Michael quickly turned off the Xbox before he left.

"Ray, how did you and Geoff do so well?" Gavin asked.

"Honestly, I have no fucking clue." Ray said. Gavin did a half-shrug before he tripped. Michael laughed at Gavin.

"You dumbass, almost as bad as headlight fluid." Michael joked. Gavin blushed in embarrassment and continued to walk.

"I'd rather Gavin be saying headlight fluid as a human than these dumbass fucking ponies." Geoff sighed.

"They are not stupid!" Ray defended.

"Ray, just shut up." Geoff ordered.

"Whatcha guys bickering about!?" Pinkie said.

"Nothing! We're not bickering!" Michael defended. Pinkie gave them the evil eye, but only for a second before they turned to a purple mare.

"Anyway, this is Berry Punch." Pinkie said as she turned to see who was at the door because somepony knocked on the door. Berry smiled at the guys.

"Well y'all know my name, why don't you tell me yours?" Berry asked.

"I would love to!" Michael said. "My name is Michael, this is Gavin, this is..." Michael started, but Ray butted in.

"My name is Ray and that is Geoff." Ray finished. Michael glared at Ray. Geoff glared at Michael to get him to calm down. Geoff was surprised by Michael getting mad at Ray, normally Michael gets pissed at Gavin.

"Nice the meet you. Now, where's the booze?" Berry asked, looking around. Gavin levitated a beer over to Berry and opened it for her. Berry took it from Gavin's magic and gulped most of it down. Michael flew in the air.

"Way to go Berry!" Michael said. Berry smiled at Michael and finished the beer. "Geez, you sure can drink." Berry smiled again. Pinkie returned from her adventure to the door, and with her was Applejack and Big Mac.

"Hi Applejack!" Ray said, a little too loudly. Big Mac was the first to react to Ray's sudden welcome. Big Mac jumped a bit at the sudden sound. Nopony noticed the movement.

"Oh hello, sugarcube!" Applejack said to Ray. Gavin levitated two beers out of the cooler, giving one to Berry Punch and took the other one to Applejack.

"Would you like one, love?" Gavin asked.

"No thank you, but Big Mac would love one. Righ' Big Mac?" Applejack said, looking at Big Mac.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said, taking the bottle from Gavin. Big Mac walked over to Ray and gestured for him to follow. Ray followed Big Mac to an empty place in Sugar Cube Corner. "Listen here small fry, if ya do anythin' to ma sister, ya best watch out." Big Mac whispered to Ray. He quickly nodded and watched Big Mac walk away. He looked over to Applejack and gave her a pleading look. Instead of Ray going up to Applejack, Applejack came to Ray. The two talked from there.

After the Apple family mishap, the rest of the mane six had arrived. Geoff stayed with Berry Punch and they drank the night away. Michael had gone to Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy." Michael said to the timid mare. Fluttershy perked up to the sound of Michael's voice.

"Hi Michael!" She said.

"Do you want some wine or something? I can get it for you." Michael offered.

"Sure. I'll wait here for you." Fluttershy said. Michael flew off the get a glass of wine for Fluttershy and another beer for himself. As the night went on, the two eventually started to hover above everypony else.

After everypony had came, Gavin finally got to just be with Pinkie and get to know her better. The two shared drinks. Gavin had started to have feelings for Pinkie, at first he shook it off, he knew it would be silly for him to fall in love with a pony. As the night passed, the feelings Gavin had for Pinkie were unbearable. Gavin locked his pony lips with Pinkie's and the two stayed in the position for a while.

"I've never kissed anypony like this before." Pinkie confessed when the two let each other breath. Pinkie smiled gently at Gavin. Gavin brushed Pinkie's mane to the side of her face.

"It's okay, I haven't really either." Gavin said. He remembered that he wasn't a human, he was rather a unicorn. Gavin gave Pinkie a warm smile. Pinkie leaned back in to kiss Gavin again. The two kissed again. After a few seconds, they broke apart. Pinkie smiled wide.

"Best party ever." Pinkie declared. Gavin nodded in agreement. By this point, it was very late and Pinkie decided it was time for everypony to leave. Berry and Geoff were very drunk and nearly passed out. Michael had been a bit drunk as well and Fluttershy had drank a bit more than she could handle. Ray, of course had been completely sober, along with Applejack. "Thanks everypony for coming!" Pinkie said, the guys said goodbye to the ponies they were with, except for Gavin and Geoff. Geoff more or less slurred his words something along the lines that they should drink together again. The poor man was wasted. The ponies left, leaving the guys and Pinkie. Ray sighed at the sight of the others drunk.

"Again?" Ray sighed. Geoff awkwardly walked towards Ray. "Oh no." Ray groaned, knowing it would be hard to take care of four drunk idiots, three of which may spill their secrets. Geoff slurred incomprehensible words. Geoff wobbled around.

"Come on asshole." Ray said, putting his hoof around Geoff's neck and led him to a place on the floor where they had been playing Halo. Ray returned to attend to Michael. Michael was hovering lazily a slight bit off the ground. Ray yanked Michael down to the ground, which surprised him.

"What the fuck!?" Michael yelled. "Fuck you Ray, fuck..you." Michael said.

"Fuck you too, buddy." Ray responded, taking the angry pegasus up the stairs. "Stay here." Ray ordered. Michael grumbled and swore, but ended up staying. Ray went back down to find Gavin and Pinkie. "I'm not dragging you two up as well." Ray said. The mare and the stallion made their way upstairs and laid down next to each other. Ray laid on the opposite side from them and didn't fall asleep until he was certain that Geoff wasn't throwing up and the others were fast asleep. Ray finally fell asleep once the other ponies fell asleep.


	3. Day 2

Day 2:

Ray was naturally the first one to be awake. For a moment he forgot he was a pony and tried to stand on two legs, but failed horribly. Instead, Ray stretched out his forelegs. Ray decided it was best to let the other ponies sleep for a while. Ray went to Pinkie's collection of games to see what she had, she didn't have nearly as many games as the Achievement Hunter's office, but she still had some very good games. Ray selected a Call of Duty game and muted the tv to not wake anypony. Ray happily started a game of Kino Der Toten and started to solo a run. About an hour passed and Ray was at the 30th round and the other ponies began to get up. Ray turned the Xbox off and watched the others drowsily stand up. Gavin and Pinkie were the first to get up.

"'Eyy Ray" Gavin said a little loudly. Ray glared at Gavin for a second and looked at Michael and Geoff still waking up. Gavin blushed. Pinkie rubbed her eye and yawned. Gavin tried his best to show no outward feelings for Pinkie. He would never live that down. Geoff was more or less wide awake, but he had a hell of a hangover. Michael had a slight one, but not one nearly as bad as Geoff. Michael stood up and avoided eye contact. Ray snuck his way over to Geoff so he couldn't be seen by Geoff. As he was passing Gavin he whispered into Gavin's ear.

"I'm going to fuck with our boss, Vav." Ray said, with a slight smile.

"Go do it X-Ray." Gavin responded with a smile as well. Ray held back a laugh and kneeled next to Geoff's ear.

"Hey asshole! Get you hungover ass up!" Ray nearly yelled. Geoff nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly realized what happened and scowled at Ray. "That's what you get when you drink like a mother fucker." Ray teased. Gavin and Michael were laughing pretty hard while Pinkie slowly left the room.

"Your lucky I'm not in the fucking mood to fire you. Fucking bitch." Geoff threatened.

"Ah, you wouldn't fire me, I'm your best guy!" Ray said, laughing very hard. Geoff glared at Ray with a deep anger. Ray elbowed Geoff. "Come on, let's go get some water." Ray offered, finally controlling his laugh. Geoff sighed at Ray and made his way passed the others and went down stairs to find Pinkie.

"Way to go X-Ray, cheers!" Gavin managed to say in between his laughs.

"Thanks, Vav." Ray replied. At this point, Michael couldn't help but laugh along.

"Come on guys, it would be nice to leave after breakfast." Michael said.

"We don't have any bits, why don't we stay for a bit longer? Besides, Pinkie has an Xbox." Ray pointed out.

"Raaaayyyyyy." Michael groaned.

"What?" Ray said, almost jokingly.

"I don't want to party again." Michael paused. "We need to go cakeless." Michael said. Ray squinted at Michael.

"Your right." He said. Gavin stayed to himself, thinking that he could con Pinkie into giving them some bits, even though he didn't know the importance of bits.

"Come on lads, onwards!" Gavin said pointing to the stairs. Ray led the way, followed by Michael. Gavin took the caboose. Pinkie was in the kitchen.

"Oh hello! Geoff is in the other room, if you want him. Breakfast will be out soon." Pinkie informed. Ray and Michael immediately went to tell Geoff the plan and Gavin stayed with Pinkie.

"Pinkie," he said "We all are extremely grateful for your help, and we don't mean to mooch off you, but we need to go, and if you don't mind... May we have some, um, bits?" Gavin explained gently.

"Aww you're gonna leave so soon? But here, you can have these bits. They are the tips I get while working." Pinkie said tossing a decent size bag to Gavin with a decent amount of bits. Gavin caught it with his magic.

"Thanks, Pink..." Gavin started, but Pinkie cut Gavin off with a kiss. At first, Gavin was taken by complete surprise, but very quickly realized that the kiss they shared the night before was real. Pinkie has the same feelings for Gavin. Gavin knew that he shouldn't fall for a pony, if any one of the guys knew about him and Pinkie; he would never be able to live that down. For now, Gavin didn't want to hide it, he loved Pinkie. Everything about her, to Gavin, was perfect: her hair, her love for parties, her voice, her personality, everything. Gavin dropped the bit bag and focused on kissing Pinkie. He pulled away for a moment. "Pinkamina Diane Pie, you are one sexy pony." Gavin whispered. Pinkie smiled.

"Come on, lets get these meals out." Pinkie said. Gavin sighed, but nodded anyway. Pinkie picked up one plate with her mouth and Gavin picked the rest up with his magic, along with the bit bag. Pinkie set the plate she was holding, down and Gavin served the others and sat at his own plate and inspected the food. It was a mix of oats and grass. Michael and Ray immediately started eating and Geoff waited a second before he ate. Gavin mentally shrugged it off and slowly ate it. After the first bite, Gavin found that his pony tongue loved it.

"This meal is very delightful, Pinkie, but we need to leave." Ray mentioned upon finishing his meal.

"I know, Gavin told me. I can you guys at least tell me what you do? Your cutie marks are much different than most ponies." Pinkie said. Before any of the guys could respond, Pinkie gasped loudly. "Do you guys make stuff for the Xbox?" She asked excitedly.

"Uhh no." Ray said. "We are just major gamers." Geoff quickly looked over to Pinkie.

"We call ourselves Achievement Hunters, and my mark is the logo." Geoff explained, but he still tried not to give away who he was completely to Pinkie.

"Oh cool!" She said. Gavin used his magic to levitate the bit bag.

"Well lads, and gent, shall we bugger off?" Gavin asked.

"That would be ideal." Michael commented, looking at the bit bag.

"Thank you so much, Pinkie Pie. Maybe we'll see you again." Ray said, backing off from the table. The others followed.

"Wait!" Pinkie quickly said. "Gavin, could you come into the kitchen for a moment? I need to give you something." Gavin looked at the others for a moment, then looked back at Pinkie.

"Uhh sure." He said following Pinkie, he decided to pick up the plates and bring them into the kitchen with him. Once they were in the kitchen, Gavin set down the plates and looked at Pinkie.

"I almost forgot to give you a strap to hold you bits." She said, picking up an old cloth strap with her mouth. Gavin lowered the bag of bits and watched Pinkie put the strap on. Gavin let go of the bag and let Pinkie get close to him, an excuse to let Pinkie get close to him one more time before he left. Pinkie put the bag over Gavin's shoulder and stayed in position for a hug. Gavin hugged her back and gently kissed the side of her face. He leaned up to her ear.

"We need to forget this, love." Gavin whispered then pulled away. Pinkie looked down to the floor.

"Yeah, but it was nice while it lasted." She said with a little bit of depression in her voice. Gavin turned and left without saying goodbye, but Pinkie stopped him. "No goodbye?"

"It's not a goodbye, it's a farewell. Farewell, Pinkamina Diane Pie." He said, and left Pinkie. Gavin didn't turn back to Pinkie and returned to the guys, who were waiting for Gavin right outside.

"Geez Gavin, we were beginning to think you died." Michael joked. Gavin nervously smiled.

"Naw, Pinkie was just getting this strap for me so I don't have to hold the bits." Gavin said, showing off the new accessory he had.

"You look like a fucking sissy." Ray commented without missing a beat.

"Fuck you Ray, you're rubbish." Gavin shot back. He used his magic to unstrap it and glared at Ray.

"Oh no no no no no no nnnnoooo." Ray said, backing off. Gavin stepped forward, and as fast as Ray could, he galloped away. Gavin quickly followed. Michael nudged Geoff.

"Son of a bitch." Geoff muttered, he then quickly followed Gavin and Michael took to the air. Ray led them through town center and eventually, in the direction of Twilight's library. Once they got out of view from most of the public, Gavin tripped and fell. The bit bag fell straight to the ground, but luckily stayed closed. When he hit the ground, Gavin let out a loud "oof." Michael flew as fast as he could to Gavin.

"Good fucking job, Gavino." Michael said, trying to hold back a laugh that Geoff had already let out. Ray turned to see what happened and he laughed as well. Gavin stood up and put his left hoof on his nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gavin said, also smiling at his own stupidity. He moved his hoof away.

"Gavin, you cut your face!" Michael yelled concerned.

"Oh? I did?" Gavin said, attempting to look at his nose. He grunted and laughed. "Wow." He said loudly. Ray picked up the bit bag and strapped it on.

"Maybe Twilight has a bandaid for the Brit, we're not too far." Ray said.

"The sooner we move on the sooner we can go home." Geoff said. Michael took off again.

"I can see the library, lets hurry." Michael said. Ray led the way and gently knocked on the door.

"I got it, Twilight!" Spike yelled.

"It's fine, I can get it, we are waiting for a letter from the princess anyway." Twilight said and opened the door with her magic. She smiled at the sight of the guys. "Oh hello! What are you four doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Could we... Uhh... Talk in private?" Geoff asked nervously. Twilight's expression turned from a look of delight to a sudden look of worry. She stepped away from the door.

"Of course, is it about last night?" She asked as the guys stormed their way in, stopping to look at Gavin. "And what happened to you? Hang on let me get some first aid supplies." Twilight said, closing the door and running off at once to fetch the first aid kit she had stored in the library. When she came back, she found the guys sitting, except for Michael, who was hovering above the rest. Twilight immediacy started to care for the gash in Gavin's face.

"You have to promise that you won't tell anybody." Geoff said, slightly hushed. Twilight glanced over to him while finishing up with Gavin.

"You have my word." She said. She looked back to Gavin. "You're lucky, it shouldn't scar, I casted a spell that helped it heal to the point that it won't scar, by tomorrow the wound should be gone." She explained to Gavin, he nodded as Geoff had already began to talk.

"We are not ponies... We aren't even in the right world we are a creature called humans, from a place called Earth, and we need to get back there at have a wife and little girl, Michael is engaged to a beautiful young woman, Ray, well who knows,, but Gavin is really successful. We needs to get back to our family, friends, and jobs." Geoff explained, expecting Twilight to laugh, but she didn't.

"I see. I don't know. Maybe Princess Celestia may know something to get you back." Twilight offered.

"But how will we gain an audience with her?" Michael asked. Twilight thought for a moment. She suddenly gasped.

"The Grand Galloping Gala! She'll be there, we'll talk to her then. It's three days from now, so I'll need to write a letter asking for four more tickets ASAP and ask Rarity to make you four Gala vests. One moment please!" She said and hurried off. "Spike!" She yelled. Spike came running to Twilight. "Take a letter." Spike nodded and got ready to write. "Dear Princess Celestia, I have recently made acquaintances of four wonderful stallions who have always been wanting to attend the Grand Galloping Gala for many reasons, too many to list on parchment. I sincerely hope you understand that it really important to them that they come. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sending me four extra tickets to the Gala for them. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She said. Spike finished the letter and sent it on its way. It wasn't long before Spike belched out a letter back. Spike opened it and read it.

"My dear Twilight, I'm glad you made me aware of these stallions you met, I would like to meet them at the Gala. I will make sure to have time for the five of you. Princess Celestia." Spike held out the tickets. Gavin used his magic to levitate them out of Spike's hand and to each of the guys.

"So we have three days to prepare." Ray said. "I've never been to the Grand Galloping Gala, so what should we do?" Ray asked.

"First, we need to go to the Carousel Boutique so Rarity can make you outfits." Twilight said. "Spike, I'll be back later, make sure the library is clean when I return!" Twilight instructed. Spike sighed.

"Yes, Twilight." He said a bit depressed. Twilight ignored it and found her saddlebag and her bag of bits. She put her saddle bag on and put the bits in one of them. "Okay, we should go." She said. Gavin quickly collected the tickets "I can hold on to those with the rest." She offered.

"Thanks." Gavin said, moving the tickets over to Twilight, who took the tickets with her own magic and put it into her saddle bag and they started to head to the Carousel Boutique.

Twilight Sparkle entered first.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and Magnific." Rarity called, abandoning her current project, the mane six's Gala dresses. "Oh Twilight! I was just doing some last minute repairs on our Gala dresses." Rarity said, then noticing the guys. "Oh, do you guys need something?" She asked.

"Actually, yes." Michael said. "Gala suits." He said. "For all four of us." Rarity smiled.

"Goody! Come with me." Rarity sang. They followed Rarity into the designing room. "Okay, Ray, Gavin, Geoff, and Twilight, why don't you take a seat. Michael, please stand on the pedestal." Rarity instructed, as she gathered various materials. Michael stood where he was instructed. Soon, Rarity returned with a lot of materials and other supplies and set them down. Rarity measured Michael then looked at her supplies. "We'll start with a red back and a black front. Yes?" She said.

"You're the fashionista, Rarity. I know nothing about fashion." Michael said, and he wasn't lying. Michael knew how to look nice as a human, but as a pony it was a whole different field. Rarity used her magic to lay the red material on Michael, then having it wrap around his body from midway up his neck to right where the wing is connected to the body to almost all the way down his forelegs. She then did the same with the black material, except letting some of the red show. She looked at what she had, then quickly levitated some scissors and cut a zig-zag esque pattern at the bottom. It patterned so it would be longer in the front than the back. Then she levitated the materials away and swifter sewn them into the basic suit. She brought it back to Michael.

"That's very cool, Rarity." Michael complimented, but dreading having to wear it.

"You're not done yet! I have one more thing." She said, wresting the suit back onto Michael. He looked over to Gavin. Gavin lifted a hoof, as if he was giving a thumbs up. Rarity dug through her pile of materials and pulled out some bronze colored material.

"What are you planning..." Michael said, eying the material. Rarity giggled.

"You'll see." She said, pulling out a variety of other things from her pile. She then crafted a pair of metallic bronze colored boots. They resembled the pattern on the legs of the suit. "Okay Michael! Now put these on." She instructed him as she set them down. Michael stepped into them one leg at a time. Michael stood there for a while longer with Rarity studying her handiwork.

"Is something wrong?" Michael finally asked.

"No! Oh no, not at all. Just making sure that your outfit is perfect." She said.

"Is something not right? Are you going to make me a whole new suit?" Michael asked, dreading the thought of having to stand there for another hour or so.

"Oh goodness no! However, I know the thing it was missing!" Rarity said, searching the room for something. Michael just listened and watched. Finally, Rarity used her magic to lift a spool of orange ribbon and returned to Michael. She cut of two pieces and tied one at the base of his tail and the other right under his ear. She smiled at her work. "Perfect!" She announced, levitating multiple mirrors to Michael so he could see his new Gala outfit. "Is it not?"

"It's perfect, Rarity. Thank you." Michael said, only thinking how long her would have to wear the suit. Rarity put the mirrors back and brought over one of her mannequins to keep the suit on. She first removed the shoes and placed them on the back hooves on the mannequin. Next she took the suit itself off and also placed that on the mannequin. Finally, she untied the ribbons and layer them on the flank and head of the mannequin.

"No need to thank me. I just love making outfits for friends. Now Gavin, I have an excellent idea for your Gala outfit." Rarity explained. Michael flew out of the way as Gavin stepped into the place where Michael was just standing. Michael decided to fly a little bit, mainly just because he could. Rarity immediately took Gavin's measurements and started to pull out a few different materials, mostly browns, but with some red and white materials. Rarity took a light brown and laid it on Gavin and it went down a little past his knee. then she took it off of him and sewed it together and got Gavin back into the shirt. Then she found a darker brown and made a suit with a fold and put it on Gavin. She found six gold buttons and fastened them on the legs of the suit. With the read material, she made a bowtie that would be attached to the white material and be wrapped round Gavin's neck, but still sitting on his suit. She stepped back to look and thought for a moment. She quickly found a very light brown, plain fedora and a lighter ribbon that she tied around the hat tightly and found a large, red feather and tucked it into the ribbon and made sure there was a hole in the top for Gavins horn then placed it on his head. She levitated the set of mirrors to Gavin so he could look at his outfit.

"How do you like it?" Rarity asked.

"I love it! Bowties are cool." He said, lifting a hoof to the bowtie. Rarity smiled and levitated a mirror next to Michael's and transferred Gavin's outfit to the mannequin.

"Okay, halfway done. Now, come Geoff, I think I have a brilliant idea for you." Rarity said, not even waiting for Geoff to come up before she started measuring Geoff. she took some lime green material and wrapped it on Geoff and a little under half-way down his forelegs. Then she sewed it together. She found some black material and made a suit out of it, but the ends were slanted a bit. She fastened six orange buttons on the legs of the suit, three on each leg. Then she made two pockets, one on each side, out of the same lime green material. She found a gold flank cover that wrapped around a pony's tail. She pulled Geoff's tail through it and set it on his flank. It reached to his suit. She made sure it didn't move too much, which it didn't. Rarity thought for a moment what she could add. She found the materials for making shoes and got yellow and orange materials. She made longer shoes for his back legs and shorter for the front. They were the same style, a long slant from the front, a short, straight line, spike up slightly and then straight again.

"Put these on." She said, setting them down. Geoff did as he was told and put them on. Rarity happily levitated the mirrors over and Geoff was surprised at how he looked. "You like it?" She said.

"Yes, I do like it...a lot." He said. Although he didn't completely like the flank piece. Rarity, once again, moved the outfit to a mannequin and set it next to Gavin's. Michael looked out the window, only to find it getting late. Geoff took his place again, and Ray walked up. Rarity looked at him for a second before she measured.

"I think you would look best in simple colors in a simple design. Hmm?" She commented.

"Simple...simple is great. Just as long as I don't look like a nerd." Ray said. Rarity ignored what he said and got some red material. She first made a tie then a shirt with short legs. Then with the lime green material, she made an overcoat that let some of the shirt show. She put them on Ray and made him some small shoes for his forelegs. She put them in front of him. Ray stepped into them and Rarity brought the mirrors over. Ray looked at himself and mouthed; "I look like a nerd."

"Do you like it, Ray?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I do like it. Simple, nice." Ray said. Rarity, once again, move her creation to a mannequin and set it next to Geoff's.

"Since the Grand Galloping Gala is in two days now, as it is night, come back tomorrow evening to pick up your outfits. That's when everypony who is going picks up their outfit." Rarity said, finally taking her glasses off.

"Thank you so much, Rarity. I'll see you tomorrow." Twilight said. Rarity nodded and started to clean up the mess she made. All of them left to go back to Twilight's house, which was a silent walk as they were all tired. Twilight opened the door and let them in. "Spike, we're home." She said, only finding Spike curled up on the floor fast asleep. Twilight smiled and picked him up with her magic and tucked him in the bed. Twilight found some blankets and passed them out to the guys. "I'm sorry, but I don't have enough beds for all of you, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor for a few nights." Twilight said.

"Ehh, it's fine." Ray said.

"Don't worry about it. At least we have a place to sleep." Geoff said. Twilight nodded.

"Well, good night." She said walking to her own bed.

"Good night!"They called after her. Gavin immediately used his magic to lay his blanket on him. He laid with his head in his forelegs. Michael glared at Gavin in anger as he wrestled with the blanket to get comfortable. Geoff and Ray didn't have too much trouble getting comfortable, mainly because they didn't have wings to bother with. Eventually, they all managed to fall asleep.


	4. Day 3 and 4

Day 3 and 4:

Twilight snuck by the guys and debated whether or not to wake them up. She had errands to run, like getting her horn filed and many other things. She eventually did wake them up.

"Sorry guys, but I didn't want to make you think that I abandoned you. I have to run some errands today, so meet up with me this evening at Rarity's boutique." Twilight explained, levitating her own bit bag into her saddle bag and giving the guys theirs.

"Will do." Michael groaned. Gavin stood and folded his blanket nicely and set it in the corner of the room. The others just shoved it on top of Gavin's. Twilight waved goodbye and left. Spike went down to the guys.

"She left...didn't she?" Spike asked. Geoff nodded. "Are you guys leaving too?"

"I don't know." Geoff said, after a pause he spoke again. "Actually yes."Spike nodded.

"Alright then. When are you returning?" He asked.

"Probably tonight with Twilight." Ray answered.

"Alright. Bye then!" Spike said. They guys left and Gavin had the bit bag. He ripped off the bandaid on his nose and stopped to look at his face. As Twilight said, there was no scar.

"Michael, lead the way to a place to eat." Geoff said. Michael flew above the ground slightly.

"Good idea, I'm starving." Ray commented. Michael quickly found the dinner and led the way. They got a table and they ordered hay. At this point they were used to the way ponies eat, walk, and other things they do. Even some of their mannerisms. They ate their hay, and regret it when they were humans.

"So what are we going to do today?" Gavin asked.

"Maybe get saddlebags so Gavin doesn't have to carry everything?" Michael offered. "We or we could get one and make Ray hold everything." Michael added.

"Everyone in favor say aye." Geoff said. Geoff, Michael and Gavin all said aye, making Ray the pack-mule. They left the dinner and went into the market, soon finding a saddle bag vendor and bought a white one for Ray. They put it on him and put the bit bag in. They ended up just wandering around Ponyville not really doing anything. They picked up their suits with Twilight, ate, and went to bed. They woke up naturally the next day. Twilight made them some breakfast then asked them to help her straighten up her library, and with nothing better to do, they did. By then it was mid-day so they ate, of course. They guys didn't really want to do anything other than play video games, and Twilight didn't have any, and they didn't want to go to Pinkie's again, so they sat there the rest of the day playing eye-spy and other medial games. Twilight was reading and studying magic, which once in awhile, Gavin watched her practice her magic. They fell asleep eventually.


	5. Day 5

Day 5:

Twilight excitedly woke them up early. Twilight had her dress on the mannequin Rarity let her borrow, and the guys just had theirs in Ray's saddlebag yet.

"Today is the Grand Galloping Gala! Get up! Come one! We have to get our outfits on and go to the train station!"She called. The guys lazily got up. Twilight was using her magic while getting into her dress. Gavin used his magic to give the guys their outfits and got in his own, saving his hat for last, simply because he loved it so much. Michael easily slipped into his outfit, but had no idea how to tie the ribbons, he stood back, waiting for Twilight to notice him with his ribbons in his mouth. Ray also got into his outfit with no troubles, simply because his outfit was easy to get in to. Ray stepped into his shoes. Michael suddenly realized that he hadn't had his shoes on either, so he put his on too. Geoff but his suit on, but realized that he needed a unicorn to get the flank piece on.

"Gavin, come help me." Geoff said. Gavin levitated the flank piece up and pulled Geoff's tail through and set it on his flank. Geoff pulled on his shoes on his forelegs then stepped into the ones for his back legs. Twilight positioned her earnings and looked at the guys.

"Ready?" She asked, then looked at Michael. Michael held up the ribbons and Twilight smiled. She took the ribbons from his mouth with her magic and tied them onto his tail and mane. "Okay, onwards! Oh wait. Spike, are you ready?" She called. Spike came running down the stairs in a suit and tie.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Spike said, holding a total of six tickets Twilight took five of them and passed them out. Everyone managed to store their tickets some way.

"Well, let's get going! The others are waiting for us!" Twilight said.

"You lead the way." Michael groaned. Twilight put Spike on her back and they went off to the train station. Pinkie was bouncing up and down among the others. Rainbow was impatiently hovering around.

"Finally you guys are here!" Rainbow said. "The train's about to leave."

"Sorry, we had a bit of trouble getting into our outfits." Twilight admitted.

"Was anything broken?" Rarity asked nervously.

"No, nothing was broken, just took us awhile." Twilight responded.

"All aboard!" The train conductor yelled. They quickly got on the train and took their seat. The mane six stuck their head out of the window, while the guys just sat back and watched Equestria speed past. The ride to Canterlot was not that long and they soon pulled into the Canterlot train station. Immediately, the group went for a meal. They day went on with the group parading through Canterlot until night arrived and they went to Canterlot Castle for the Gala. They got in line to enter the Gala and somewhat patiently waited to get to the front of the line. Soon, Princess Celestia came into view and she was shaking everyone's hooves. Looking behind them, they realized that they were the last ones in line. Princess Celestia shook the mane six's and Spike's hooves/hand before the guys. Geoff was first.

"Evening, Princess." Geoff said, shaking her hoof.

"Evening sir, I assume that you are the stallion Twilight told me about." She responded.

"Yes, your majesty, well one of them, these other three stallions are with me also." Geoff said, looking at the others. "Allow me to introduce us, my name is Geoff, Ray is the other earth pony, Michael is the pegasus, and Gavin is the unicorn." He said.

"It is so very nice to meet all of you. I sure hope you enjoy the Gala." She said. The mane six and Spike, save Twilight, already left to enjoy the Gala. Twilight quickly looked around.

"Actually, Princess, we need to talk to you." Twilight said. Princess Celestia gave Twilight a confused look. "It would be better if we would talk in private." The princess nodded and led them to a secluded room.

"So what's troubling you?" Celestia asked. Geoff extensively explained his situation to the princess.

"I see." She said "I have some thing that could get you back, but it won't be ready for years..." She said.

"We don't have years!" Michael half yelled.

"I'm sorry, but Equestia isn't that far in technology." Celestia apologized. Michael looked away and didn't respond.

"Lads, we just have to face it, we're going to be ponies until the tech is made." Geoff said, trying his best to not cry in front of his employees and friends.

"The only thing I can offer you is to enjoy yourselves at the Gala." The princess said. "I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." Michael said under his breath.

"Thanks anyway Princess." Geoff said over Michael so she wouldn't hear him. Twilight was the first to leave and followed by the Princess.

"What are we going to do?" Gavin asked.

"Who knows. Get jobs, mooch off of somepony?" Ray said. "Start over."

"We just can't sit here and do nothing!" Michael said angrily.

"Michael's right. We need to stop relying on others to help." Geoff said. Another earth pony snuck his way in. He was in a simple tie.

"Excuse me, sirs but I overheard your conversation with the princess, and I believe I may be of assistance to you." He explained. Normally, Michael would have gotten mad at the stallion, but instead he spoke eagerly.

"How!?"

"Well, I have an abnormal ability to perform magic, and I know how to get you back well before Celestia ever could get you back." He explained. Ray gave him a confused look.

"Earth ponies can't do magic." Ray said. "At least in the conventional sense."

"You are correct there, my friend, but allow me to prove myself." He said. He looked around the room for something to lift, deciding on Gavin's fedora. The fedora lifted off of Gavin's head and onto the stallion's.

"Okay, you proved yourself, how are you going to help?" Michael asked. "And, what is your name?" The stallion returned Gavin's fedora.

"You may call me Doctor Hooves, and for how I will help, I think we should wait until we are back in Ponyville." Doctor Hooves explained.

"Fair enough." Geoff said. "Lets go then." Geoff said walking to the exit.

"Hold up, we can't leave now, there are no trains leaving Canterlot for the rest of the night and I doubt Michael could pull a chariot with four stallions in it by himself. Also, I paid a lot of bits to come here." Doctor Hooves explained.

"You paid bits to get here?" Ray said, very concerned.

"Of course! The Grand Galloping Gala is the biggest event in Equestria!" Doctor Hooves exclaimed. The others gave him a look. "Come, I'll show you how Canterlot ponies party." Doctor Hooves began to walk away, hesitantly, the others followed. They blindly let Doctor Hooves lead them around Canterlot Castle until Princess Celestia thanked everyone for coming and politely asked them to leave.

"Come, I know a place where we can sleep for the night. Without ruining your suits." Doctor Hooves said, while turning down an alley way. He led them to a dark dead end.

"We're in a dead end, I'm not sure if you can tell." Michael said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I can tell num nuts." Doctor Hooves responded, pushing on a part of the wall that opened and allowed everyone to enter. Once they were in, Doctor Hooves closed the wall behind them and lit a lantern that revealed some cots.

"I can tell that you guys didn't bring a bag with you, correct?"" Doctor Hooves asked lighting a few other lanterns.

"You are correct. Along with what little bits we had." Ray said, ready to take off his suit at any moment.

"You won't be needing that anyway." Doctor Hooves said, removing his single tie. "Just leave your suits here, I could sell them to make a quick bit later." The guys quickly took off their suits and immediately loved the feeling of freedom.

"So, DH, what is this place?" Michael asked.

"First; DH? Second; my private Canterlot hideout. Third; DH?" Doctor Hooves said.

"Yeah, DH, it's easier to say than Doctor Hooves." Michael said. Doctor Hooves thought for a moment.

"You know, one of my aliases is TimeTurner." He said.

"Time Turner doesn't roll off the tongue very well." Michael responded. Doctor Hooves thought about it for a moment.

"You know, DH does sound pretty cool. DH is a cool alias." DH said. Gavin had already crawled into one of the cots.

"I'm going to bed, not bothering with 'aliases'." Gavin said laying his head down. The others followed suit and laid down as well.


	6. Day 6

Day 6:

It was very early in the morning, before Celestia raised her sun, when DH woke up the others.

"Up, up, we are in a hurry." He said to them, while placing his saddle bag on himself.

"Why the fuck are you waking us up this early?" Michael groaned.

"We need to leave... NOW." DH instructed and levitated a lantern over to Gavin. "Hold this, mate." Gavin did as he was told.

"DH, would you explain what is going on?" Geoff finally asked.

"Our train is leaving soon." DH said.

"Really? Really." Ray said, slightly annoyed. "Whatever fairs fair." DH led them back to the train station and on to a train. Gavin set the lantern down and looked out the window of the fast moving train. None of them bothered to talk, simply because they had nothing to talk about until they were in the privacy of DH's home. Once they arrived back to Ponyville, the sun had risen. DH silently led them to the outskirts of Ponyville into a small, but well-kept cottage.

"Home sweet home." He said, heading straight for the door. He let the others in.

"So how are we getting back home?" Michael asked.

"Right behind me." DH said and stepped to the side, revealing a thing covered with a sheet. He removed the sheet to show a machine.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Geoff said, excitedly.

"Oh, you aren't going home yet." DH started.

"WHAT? Are you fucking serious!?" Michael yelled, he had his wings open.

"You didn't let me finish." DH paused for anymore comments. "As I was saying, I need a rare and extremely expensive item from Bultimare. As you can tell, I'm short on income, so we have to steal it." DH explained. All he got were stares. "Do you want to get home?" He finally asked.

"Yes, we'll do it." Geoff answered, quietly.

"To hell I will!" Michael yelled.

"But Michael... You are the only pegasus here and I need you if we are to succeed!" DH said.

"What if we get caught? We'll be stuck here longer!" Michael yelled.

"But if we don't, then you could be home sooner." DH said.

"Fuck that! I'm still not going." Michael said.

"For fucks sake, Michael! What about Lindsay?" Geoff said back. Michael thought for a moment.

"Fine." He muttered.

"So what's you plan, DH?" Gavin asked.

"My plan is simple. We have Michael and Ray create a distraction, while Geoff, Gavin and I will retrieve the object. If something is to happen, be ready to split up and meet behind the building." DH said.

"Fair enough." Ray said.

"What are Gavin and I going to do?" Geoff asked.

"The place is guarded very well on the outside, but not as well as the inside. So once we get in, Michael and Ray will distract the guards, Gavin, you talk to the shop keeper and keep him distracted. Geoff, you create a distraction with the customers. This way it is 95% fail proof." DH explained.

"And the other 5 percent?" Ray asked.

"We get arrested. Now come along now! The sooner the better!" DH said putting his saddle bag on.

"And how will we get there?" Ray asked.

"Train of course. Bultimare isn't that far from Ponyville." DH explained as he got ready to leave. "Ready?" DH asked. The others just nodded, for the fear of getting caught and having to spend more time as ponies. They reluctantly followed DH to the train station. They boarded the train to Bultimare and waited for the train to arrive to their location. When they arrived, DH whispered to them:

"Don't act suspicious." He calmly and nonchalantly led them to a small shop near the outskirts of Bultimare.

"Here it is. You'll be able to do it?" DH said. He didn't wait for answer and began to walk with Gavin and Geoff into the shop. Michael knew a perfect idea for a distraction. Michael glared at Ray.

"I am so sorry for what I'm about to do, but play along." Michael said then tackled Ray to the ground. He punched Ray on the face. Citizens looked at the two. Ray pushed Michael off of him and got ready to kick him. Michael quickly tried to take off, but Ray managed to bite his tail and throw his to the ground. Michael and Ray occasionally yelled at each other and crude words were dealt. DH watched from one of the shop's windows as Gavin wandered over to the shop keeper.

"Hello sir! How may I help you?" The shop keeper asked.

"I am looking for an item." Gavin said. He and the shop keeper went back and forth with Gavin giving vague specifications. Geoff walked into one of the isles where the only other two customers were.

"Would you like to hear a war story?" He asked. The two other ponies shrugged and listened close as Geoff began sharing stories from his time in the army. DH looked for the item from afar. Loud shouts were heard from outside. DH used his magic to levitate to object over to him. He grabbed it with his mouth as he started to put the object in his saddle bag. The shop keeper saw this.

"Hey you stop!" He yelled.

"Run! Just run!" DH yelled and sprinted for the door. Gavin and Geoff hurriedly followed. The shop keeper tackled DH to the ground and wrestled with him to get the object back.

"You have to pay for that!" The shop keeper grunted right before Geoff tackled the shop keeper and tried his best to keep him down.

"Go! I'll catch up later!" Geoff said over the shop keepers wails for help. Gavin pulled DH up and run out the doors, only to find Michael struggling to get away from two stallions holding him in hoof-cuffs and Ray being held up by two other stallions. Ray had been knocked out by the other stallions. Six stallions came rushing in and one tackled DH while another ripped his saddlebag off. Two ran past Gavin and lifted Geoff off of the shop keeper. Finally the last two made sure Gavin wouldn't get away. A carriage arrived that would hold the five. First they threw in Ray and stuffed Gavin and DH in. Finally Geoff was dragged in and Michael as forced in kicking and screaming. Once they finally got Michael in, they shut the doors.

"5 fucking percent failure, huh DH?" Michael said a little quieter. DH ignored Michael's comment and wrestled with the chains to check on Ray. DH had decided to not use him magic, just so nothing could be any worse. Gavin's horn was in an anti-magic brace and Michael's wings were tied shut in a brace tightly.

"Is he fine?" Geoff asked.

"He'll be fine. A small scratch on his cheek is the only open wound from what I see." DH answered.

"Sorry guys." Gavin muttered. "I minced it up."

"It's not your fault, the shop keeper's eyes was too good for his own good." DH whispered. The carriage suddenly stopped and the doors swung open. Two unicorns stood with weapons.

"Don't you play any tricks, pegasus, we know how dangerous you are. Now get out! Pegasus first! Good, now blue earth pony. Side by side! Now unicorn and brown earth pony, pick up the orange one. Hurry!" One of them called out. Michael and Geoff were in the front, with the quite guard ahead of them, and DH, Ray, and Gavin were in the back followed by the loud unicorn. The quiet unicorn led them to empty cells and one by one locked them alone in a cell with only a worn out cot, a small hole in the ground and a rusty metal table. The guards didn't have the decency to place Ray on the cot, instead they put him on the ground. The five guys were in 5 cells adjacent to each other. Ray was in the center with DH and Geoff on his left, from left to right, and Michael and Gavin on his right side, from left to right. DH sat on his cot, plotting how to escape. Michael paced back and forth, nervous of what could happen. Geoff laid in his cot, thinking about his family. Finally Gavin was impatiently tracing random things on the ground of his cell with his hoof lightly. The guards brought dinner and shoved it in their cells, not bothering to check on them. They took their post right outside the cell block door again. After the others ate their slop, Ray finally came to. He drowsily investigated his surroundings. Eventually, Ray picked himself up off the ground and to his cell door.

"Hello?" Ray asked nervously.

"Ray!" Gavin responded.

"Where the hell are we?" Ray asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" DH said. Ray didn't respond and felt his cheek with his hoof.

"Well I'm glad your fine." Geoff said.

"Yeah, me too." Ray said. A guard came in.

"Lights out." The guard said and shut the lights off. With the room being too dark to see anything, all the guys silently fell asleep.


	7. Day 7

Day 7:

The bright lights suddenly came on and awakened Michael, who groaned quietly. Some old flowers were pushed into each of the cells. Once the guard left, Michael hesitantly made sure the others were awake.

"Anyone else up?" Michael asked.

"So the antisocial one speaks." DH joked.

"Fuck you; it's your fault we're here." Michael shot back and looked at the "food" he was given.

"Can't they feed us anything, you know, fresh?" Gavin complained. Michael nibbled on one of the flowers. DH didn't bother with his food, instead he tucked it under the cot and resumed planning how to get out. Michael gave up eating and started to tug at his wing brace, attempting to make a little wiggle room. After a while, two unicorn guards came in. The guys hid their mostly uneaten breakfast and looked out the bars of their door.

"We only need the pegasus and unicorn." One of the guards said, unlocking Gavin's door first, then Michael's. Michael glared at the guard.

"What are you doing?" Michael growled.

"Making sure your braces are on correctly." One of them sneered back.

"Well, I absolutely can't move my wings, so I'm good." Michael said. The guard ignored him and pulled a strap on Michael's brace, making it even tighter. The guard who was attending to Gavin made sure his brace was also on correctly. The guard casted a spell which made the brace on Gavin's horn vibrate slightly, so if any magic was being used, it would be immediately knocked off of Gavin's horn. They locked them back up and left.

"This is just horrible." Gavin said. DH sighed and inspected his door.

"This shouldn't be too hard." He whispered to himself. He brushed his mane back to reveal a silver key hidden in his mane. He took it and let his mane bounce back into place. He inspected his cot next, mainly at the part facing the wall. It didn't take long to find a frayed part of the cot. He picked at the parts with his hoof until there was a hole. He stuck the key in and sat on the cot. Lunch soon came around and DH took the chance to replace the guard's skeleton key with his fake key. Then, he waited for night.


	8. Day 8

Day 8:

DH used his magic to unlock his door, then he unlocked Michael's door.

"Shh." He instructed as he freed Michael from his brace. When he got it off, Michael stretched his wings. DH quickly unlocked the other doors and removed Gavin's brace.

"We may have to take care of a few guards, but follow me. If we move fast enough we can hitch-hike on the train back." DH explained and led the way to the door, quickly and quietly unlocking the door. Turned and de a strong kick to the guards, who fell to the ground. "This way." DH said and turned down a corridor. A big earth pony stallion saw them.

"You there stop!" He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you need identification?" DH asked.

"Come and show me." He said. DH walked over to him and signaled for the others to follow. DH looked him in the eye and quickly turned to Michael. In a blink of an eye Michael was in the air and diving to tackle the stallion. The only way Michael got him down was through the element of surprise. Michael punched him as hard as he could a few times to make sure he was knocked out.

"Thanks Michael. You may have to do that a few times." DH said.

"Whatever I have to do to get us out." Michael said. DH nodded and continued down the hall way. They had to take care of a few guards before DH stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Gavin asked.

"This window is able to be broken. Gavin, please use your magic to remove the bars on three." DH said.

"Alright, ready." Gavin said, ready to use his magic

"One...two...three." DH counted. On three Gavin took the bars off and DH stopped the alarm from sounding. "Okay, we'll be safe to exit here then...then get over the wall." DH said. Michael flew up to the window and kicked it open. Michael hoisted the others out the window. "Oh good, still night." DH said.

"We have bigger problems, how the fuck are we getting over the wall?" Ray asked.

"For Michael it's simple. Fly over. However, he can't go alone, so Michael, would you be willing to fly us over?" DH asked. Michael sighed and flew. He took DH first and flew him over the wall. Then he returned for Geoff, next Ray, and finally Gavin.

"Never thought breaking out of prison would be so easy." Gavin said.

"Never thought those words would come from anybody I know." Michael responded. He set Gavin down.

"So what's your plan, DH?" Ray asked.

"To break into the store and take the object." DH said. "Wait for me at the train station. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay on the down low. We are fugitives now." DH explained.

"If you could have just broken into the store why did we go through the whole process just to get arrested!?" Michael quietly yelled.

"It would have been easier. Now go! The sooner the better." DH said galloping back to Bultimare. The guys calmly walked back to the train station a d one by one sat next to each other on a bench. After a while, DH returned and jumped on to the back of the train, only to be followed by the Achievement Hunter guys.

"Got it?" Geoff asked. DH levitated the object from his tail then placed it back. They all tried to fall asleep, but DH nervously made sure no one recognized them.

"You nervous too?" Michael asked DH. DH was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, it never gets easier. It only gets harder. Your notoriety goes up and you're wanted in every town, city, and back ways." DH responded. "Sometimes I wish I listened to my mother and lived a normal life."

"Man, DH. I know how you feel. Back in our world, we are famous." Michael said. "I'm mostly famous for my rage." DH smiled. "What?" Michael asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, just thinking how our lives are totally opposite of each other's and we are depending on each other." DH said.

"What do you mean? Four people... Excuse me... Ponies, famous for video games, at least back in our world, can't possibly help a badass like you." Michael said.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. I am only and earth pony. I can't fly, like you, and I can't perform advanced spells, like Gavin could with some training. Even though Geoff and Ray are earth ponies, they have beneficial skills and talents that I don't possess. Even if Ray and Geoff don't decide to help, you two will help me greatly." DH said.

"Fine, I guess we owe you, what do we need to do?" Michael asked.

"That would be best discussed back home, and when the others are awake. You should sleep, it'll help." DH instructed.

"I'm fine; you need the sleep more than I do." Michael offered. DH was surprised.

"No, no." DH said.

"I'll hold on to it. I'll keep watch. Just rest." Michael said. DH thought for a moment and pulled the object out of his tail and gave it to Michael. Michael tucked it into his own tail. At first, DH stated awake, but he soon swiftly fell asleep. Michael shook the others awake when they arrived back in Ponyville.

"There already?" DH drowsily asked.

"Yep." Michael responded. DH stretched his forelegs out and stood up. He kicked Ray and Gavin's chairs to wake them up. They woke up instantly and jumped to their feet. It wasn't long before they noticed that DH and Michael were leaving the train. Thy used the night to cover their movements and quickly returned to DH's house. Michael returned the object to DH. DH led them to a large thing covered by a sheet.

"This is the machine that will take you home." DH said as he removed the sheet to reveal a complex machine. Its most prevalent feature; a container that could hold all of the guys.

"Well put it in and let's get out of here!" Geoff said.

"Could I ask just one more thing of you all?" DH asked. Geoff sighed.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"I need a pegasus and a unicorn to go a mile north of here to retrieve a package for me. It contains some important supplies for not only my survival but for the survival of all of my machines." DH explained. Michael walked past Gavin and used his wing to drag Gavin along. "Hang on, Gavin, you need to know the spell that will activate the lock." DH said and explained to Gavin how to cast the spell and made him test out his new spell on a simple lock, and he opened it. Michael dragged Gavin away again and started to parade north.

"So, you still like ponies?" Gavin asked Michael.

"Of course! Just, how about we don't talk about this... Thing... Ever. I'm sure Geoff and Ray can agree." Michael said.

"Yeah... I just hope this isn't real. Maybe it's just a dream. Like that sphere did something to us and we are just having a collective dream." Gavin said. Michael gave Gavin a quizzical look.

"That's some deep shit." Michael said. "Come on, I think we're almost there." Michael said as he turned and ran into stone building.

"Found it, Michael." Gavin sneered.

"Fuck you, Gavin. Stay here, I'll be right back." Michael said as he quickly flew up and looked for something on the stone building. He saw a magic lock. He flew back down.

"Didn't find anything?" Gavin asked.

"I did, but I need your magic." Michael explained and picked Gavin up. "Holy shit Gavin! You're fucking heavy!" Michael complained as he held Gavin to the magic lock. Gavin stuck his horn into the lock and casted the spell. His yellow aura spread through a section of the wall. Once Gavin removed his horn, the lock turned and the wall pushed back and opened. Michael quickly put Gavin into the area and landed himself. He panted for a minute before he gathered his breath and headed deeper. Gavin somehow managed to cast a light spell to light the area up. Michael found a place for him to fly up, so he did. Michael found a box and he brought it down for Gavin to unlock the box. Gavin's light died off and he opened the box, then recasting the light spell. Michael took the contents with his mouth and they left. They quickly returned back to DH's house as Celestia's sun began to rise.

"We're back!" Gavin announced. DH quickly took the supplies and set them aside.

"Thank you, now to get you home." DH said as he placed the object in to the machine. The machine roared to life, but quickly shut off. "I almost forgot. It needs unicorn magic. Gavin...just place your horn in this and let it take your magical energy." DH explained. Hesitantly, Gavin did as he was told. At first, the machine started the process, and soon again felt a burning sensation and he was blown out of the machine and thrown against the wall, knocking him out.

"Gavin!" Geoff, Ray and Michael yelled in near unison. Geoff ran to Gavin first.

"Gavin!? Are you okay?" He asked, but he got no response. DH inspected the machine.

"Aren't you going to help!?" Michael yelled. DH turned.

"He's fine. The machine probably detected that he didn't have enough energy and warned him to leave. When he didn't leave it ejected him. It should have given a warning. I'll ask him when he wakes up." DH explained.

"How about we get Twilight to help out." Ray said. "After Gavin wakes up, of course." As if on cue, Gavin woke up.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"The machine rejected you, as you don't have enough magical energy. Did you have a burning sensation before you were ejected?" DH said. Gavin thought for a moment then he nodded. He tried to stand, but Geoff pushed him down.

"Gavin, just lay down for a while." Geoff said. Gavin nodded again and sat back down.

"So now we need Twilight to get the machine started." Ray said.

"Why the fuck did you make this fucking machine so hard to fucking use!?" Michael yelled at DH.

"Transporting between universes requires a lot of magical energy; I can't just put electricity into the machine and POOF! You're home." DH fought back.

"Then how did the sphere get us here!?" Michael nearly screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sphere? Oh my Celestia. That's where it went." DH said. Michael's face went red in anger.

"YOU FUCKING GOT US HERE!? YOU DUMB FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS!" Michael screamed and flew up in the air ready to attack DH. As he lunged forward, Ray caught his tail in his teeth and dragged him outside.

"Michael fucking Jones, do you want to get home or not?" Ray asked angrily.

"Yeah..." Michael muttered.

"Then don't kill our free ticket home." Ray said.

"We've been arrested, forced to party, forced to beat each other up to cause a distraction, knocked out, stuffed into suits, went to a chick's dream place, woken up in the dead of night, hell we even broke out of fucking jail. We're wanted, fugitives! This is a fucking free ticket home!? Bull shit!" Michael yelled.

"Doctor Hooves is our only way home in a hurry. So like it or not, we are doing whatever he wants us to do." Ray responded.

"Did you not see Gavin? Do you not remember how long you were knocked out? Do you not remember jail?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, Michael, I fucking understand that we are in a bad situation, but we both know that we aren't going home unless you calm down and listen to DH." Ray said. "So let's just go get Twilight. You and I both know what Twilight will be, so let's just go." Ray said.

"Fine." Michael said. "You go tell him." Ray trotted back to DH.

"Michael and I are going to get Twilight." Ray said. DH gave him two black robes.

"Wear these. If anypony asks you your name, just make up a name related to your cutie mark. Please be back soon." DH said. Ray took the robes and put them on his back.

"We will, we'll be back as soon as possible." Ray said and returned to Michael. He threw a robe at Michael.

"What's this for?" Michael asked

"To stay incognito." Ray responded, pulling his own robe on. Michael put his on and they were off to Twilight's library.

Michael uneasily knocked on Twilight's door and patiently waited for Twilight to answer. At first there was silence, and then Twilight opened the door. She was surprised by their presence.

"What are you two doing here? Where are the others? I thought you died back in Canterlot." Twilight continued, but Ray finally stopped her.

"Twilight, could we please speak inside?" Ray asked. Twilight nodded and let them in.

"So tell me, I heard something about five ponies being arrested for theft, then breaking out over the night. They are offering 1000 bits for any information leading to their arrest, who is the fifth?" Twilight asked.

"DH." Ray said.

"DH?" Twilight asked again.

"Doctor Hooves." Michael said. "He's an earth pony that can perform very basic spells."

"He lives right outside of town. How'd you get to Bultimare and back?" Twilight asked.

"Train." Ray said. Twilight nodded.

"So why are you here?" Twilight finally asked.

"We are almost going to be getting back, but we need magical energy to get us back. Gavin tried, but he didn't have enough magical energy. We know you have a lot of energy, and we need you to help." Ray explained. Twilight thought for a moment.

"Okay." She said. Meet me there; it would be best to travel separately." She said. Michael nodded and he led the way back to DH's house.

"Oh, good, you're back." DH said. "Where's Twilight?" DH quickly realized.

"She'll be here any second." Michael said. A few seconds past and then Twilight came in the door.

"So, Doctor Hooves. We meet again." Twilight said.

"Come on Ms. Sparkle, can't you put our past behind us and help four male humans get back to their world?" DH said.

"Oh, this isn't about us. Of course, how could I be so stupid?" Twilight said sarcastically. "And quit calling me Ms. Sparkle. Call me by my name, Twilight Sparkle or Twilight." She said.

"Twilight, please, the longer we delay the longer they are stuck here." DH begged.

"Of course, DH." Twilight teased. "Nice little name you've accrued." Twilight said and looked at the machine. "So, what do I do?" She asked.

"Place your horn here. The machine will work, but if you are to feel a burning sensation, remove your horn immediately." DH explained. Twilight nodded and put her horn in and started the process. She was able to stay in the machine longer than Gavin, but she soon too felt the burning sensation. She took her horn out quickly and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry, Hooves. I guess you'll need an alicorn." Twilight said.

"There are only three in existence! I can't go to two of them and the third is in the Crystal Empire. That takes a day on the train!" DH yelled.

"You forgot that I am related to the one in the Crystal Empire." Twilight said.

"Umm guys." Gavin groaned.

"Still! A day on the train. One! Day!" DH responded to Twilight.

"Waiting a few days for an alicorn from the Crystal Empire than being locked up forever in Canterlot!" Michael yelled.

"Hey guys." Gavin said a little louder.

"For fucks sake Gavin! What!?" Michael finally said to Gavin.

"I'm not feeling too great." Gavin said and sat down. He was dizzy and had a horrible headache. He closed his eyes for a second.

"Look at me, let me see if you are concussed." DH said. Gavin slowly lifted his head and DH got ready to check his eyes. He had a hoof right under his chin. Gavin opened his eyes and a bright light blinded DH momentarily.

"That isn't a concussion Hooves, that's arcane magic poison." Twilight said. "I wonder how he got it."

"Possibly the machine." DH said. "Gavin, tell me what you feel."

"Dizzy, about to throw up, bleh." Gavin said and immediately threw up.

"Just relax. We will figure this out." DH said calmly. Suddenly, Twilight collapsed.

"Twilight!" Ray called. DH turned to Twilight who also had the arcane magic poisoning.

"This isn't good. We can't go now." DH said. "I'll be back in a second." DH ran to a closet and got two cots, blankets, and pillows and made two makeshift beds near each other. "Here, just relax, you two and we'll figure this out."

"Let me write a letter to Cadence. Take it with you." Twilight muttered. DH hurried off to get a paper, ink and quill. He gave the supplies to Twilight, and she began writing quickly. She sloppily wrote:

"Dear Cadence,

I require your assistance immediately. I am not able to come because I fell ill. Please leave the kingdom under the hooves of my brother, Shining Armor. I am sure he can handle it. The three stallions are close friends of mine.

I'll see you when you arrive,

Twilight Sparkle."

"No Michael?" DH asked.

"I thought that Michael would like to stay, along with Fluttershy, you two could take care of us." Twilight offered.

"I second Twilight's idea." Michael said.

"Then it's settled. We leave as soon as Michael returns with Fluttershy." DH said. Michael took the black hooded cape and put it back on. He swiftly flew to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door.

"One moment!" She called. Michael nervously waited. She opened the door. "Oh Michael! I never expected to see you again. I've hadn't seen you since the Gala." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain. I just need you to trust me and come with me. Twilight and Gavin are sick and I need you to help me take care of them." Michael said.

"Oh dear! Come on, where are they?" Fluttershy said.

"Follow me." Michael instructed and flew above the clouds.

"So why are you wearing that hood?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll explain when we get there." Michael responded.

"What is Twilight and Gavin sick with?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll explain when we get there." Michael responded.

"Where are we going?" Fluttershy asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Michael responded with obvious stress.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Fluttershy, I can't explain anything right now, but I promise to answer every question you have." Michael finally said. Fluttershy was quiet the rest of the flight. "Here we are." Michael said, diving down to DH's house.

"Is this your house?" Fluttershy asked. "It's pretty deep in the Everfree Forest."

"What? No I don't have a house here. I live in an apartment with my fiancé." Michael said.

"Apartment?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's like...it's like a small house in a very large building. And when I say small, I mean it is the absolute minimum size to live in." Michael explained. Fluttershy was confused, but she still nodded. Michael quickly got into the house. "Guys, you can go now, we're here now." Michael announced. Geoff walked over to Michael and put his right hoof on Michael's shoulder.

"Michael, I am so sorry that you have to do all the hard work. Please, just make sure the Brit doesn't die, he's looking just horrid compared to the purple one." Geoff told Michael.

"its fine, I mean... We gotta keep Team Nice Dynamite. Right?" Michael said, slightly choked up. Geoff gave a warm smile as DH went outside. Ray stopped to talk to Michael as well.

"I can't believe this is happening. He was happy and skippy a few days ago, now he's, well, this!" Ray said.

"I know, Ray. Everything will be alright. It has to be." Michael reassured Ray.

"Yeah...giggle at those ghosties." Ray referenced. Luckily, Fluttershy didn't hear Ray as she was busy attending to the sick unicorns. Michael nodded.

"Come on, Ray! We don't have all day!" DH yelled. Ray rolled his eyes and galloped over to DH. Michael quickly flew to Gavin.

"How are you?" Michael asked Gavin.

"Absolutely horrid." Gavin admitted. Michael sat down next to him.

"Just hang in there, Gav. Just hang in there." Michael said softly.


	9. Day 9

Day 9:

Michael had no idea when he fell asleep, but he did. He was awakened by the light of Celestia's sun. Fluttershy had stayed awake as much as she could to take care of Twilight and Gavin.

"Fluttershy, have you been up all night?" Michael asked.

"Mostly." Fluttershy answered. Michael sighed.

"Get some rest; I can take care of them for a while." Michael said. Fluttershy at first looked worried, but then she eventually went off to sleep on the floor. Michael made sure Twilight and Gavin were alright. Fluttershy slept for a good four hours before she woke up.

"You can go do whatever you want. I can tell that you are stressed out." Fluttershy offered.

"Thank you." Michael said then turned to Gavin. "I'll be back soon." Gavin nodded, and Michael flew out and flew around the forest. Michael saw a group of sketchy looking stallions. He mouthed "Oh shit." He flew back faster than he ever had. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy!" Michael yelled. Fluttershy jumped from being startled.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to hide! They are coming for us!" Michael said.

"Who?" She asked.

"I don't know who they are, but we need to hide...now!" Michael said, frantically looking for a place to hide. He moved a rug and saw trap door. "Here, hide here!" Michael said lifting the trap door. Fluttershy helped Twilight walk and got her in. She then tried to help Gavin, but he was too weak to move. Michael propped open the door and carried Gavin into the room. Michael then started to shut the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Saving your asses, now shut up and hide. If you can, take a peak of them and describe them to DH. I might not be here when they leave." Michael explained. Michael quickly shut the door and pulled the rug over. He looked over to the machine and pulled the power device out and quickly threw it into the trap door. As soon as he finished, the stallions burst into the door.

"Where are the other ponies!? We know there are four!" One of them asked.

"What do you mean? I'm all you need, baby!" Michael yelled.

"What? You're lying." He said.

"Nope, you've got all the ponies you're looking for." Michael said sternly. The stallion looked at Michael for a moment.

"Get him! Get him and search the place!" He ordered. Michael braced for impact and then he was tackled and chained. The other stallions trashed the house looking for the other ponies. They partially destroyed the machine and forced Michael out.

"You know I'll never tell you anything." Michael teased.

"Shut up, pegasus!" The stallion yelled. Michael continued to mouth off to the stallion. That only got him a hard hit to the head. He was out cold. The stallions loaded him into a carriage and two pegasi took off.

Back with Fluttershy, she decided that it was safe to emerge from hiding. First she made sure that she knew what she had seen.

"Come on guys, I think it is safe now." She said. Twilight and Gavin nodded. Fluttershy pushed open the door. She gasped at the sight of how bad the house was. She hesitantly finished pushing open the door. Fluttershy found the cots and cleared a small area. She then helped Twilight into her cot then helped Gavin, which took a long time.

Later that night, DH, Geoff, and Ray arrived at the Crystal Kingdom. They got to the castle as fast as they could. They snuck into the castle and found Cadence.

"Who are you?" Shining Armor asked before Cadence could talk.

"We have a letter from Twilight." DH announced. He took the letter from the saddle bag and gave it to Cadence. She read it.

"Please, what are your names?" She asked.

"My name is Doctor Hooves, but these guys call me DH, and this is Ray, and that's Geoff." DH introduced.

"I will go. For Twilight." She said as she gave the letter to Shining Armor.

"I'll eat our fastest pegasi on a carriage for you." Shiny said and galloped off. It only took fifteen minutes until they were ready to go. In that time, Geoff explained their situation. They were then off to return to Ponyville.

Michael slowly woke up in a small, dirty cell. Michael groaned and stood. The stallion opened his cell door.

"Oh good, you are awake. Now come, I have a few things to discuss with you." He said.

"I won't go anywhere with you." Michael spat. Another stallion came in and threatened to knock Michael out again. "Fine." He said. The main stallion started to walk away, and Michael followed. Soon, he found that they were in a large, ornate office.

"Sit, and allow me to tell you my name. I am Death Blow." He said.

"Fuck you." Michael said.

"Come now, we don't need to use that kind of language." Death Blow said.

"Fuck off." Michael responded.

"It will be easier if you cooperate." Death Blow tried to reason.

"Fuck you." Michael growled.

"How about some food?" Death Blow offered. Michael liked the idea of food, but he didn't trust Death Blow as far as he could throw him. Michael hesitated before he responded

"Fuck you." Michael said.

"Fine, you want to play that game? Do you? I can play harder." Death Blow said. He said and stood up quickly. He then took Michael by his wing with his magic, as he was a unicorn, and dragged him to a dark and bloody room. He tied Michael to a board. He was on his back with his legs tied to the four corners. His wings were by force open and his head secured by a bar. Death Blow pulled a lever which lifted the board Michael was on to an elevated position. Death Blow took a butcher knife and raised it with his magic. Michael became worried, but he stayed strong. He flapped his wings violently in an attempt to get out, but Death Blow threw a knife into one of Michael's wings. It stung really badly, but Michael took a deep breath and continued to flutter his other wing, which only ended with another knife in his wing. Michael glared at Death Blow as he came closer to his left wing.

"Fuck you!" Michael yelled.

"Now, now. You are in no position to be insulting me." Death Blow teased as he lifted his butcher knife. Michael eyed the menacing knife. Suddenly, without warning, the knife came down on Michael's wing, cutting it right above the knife that Death Blow threw. Michael howled in pain. He began tugging what was left of his wing. He ripped his wing free of the knife, but Death Blow quickly took the knife he had thrown out of by board and stab it back into Michael's wing. Death Blow continued to chop up pieces of Michael's wing, like is was some sick version of an arts and crafts project. Death Blow stepped back and admired his handiwork. Michael's face was swarmed in tears as he was cursing Death Blow out. "Not so tough now!" Death Blow said and brought his butcher knife down to Michael's other wing. "Are you?"

"Stop! Please! Just stop!" Michael begged.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to play!" Death Blow said. He took his butcher knife and slashed Right under Michael's right eye. He then returned to Michael's wing, slowly carving pieces off. Michael cried and screamed in pain. Death Blow looked at his handiwork once more.

"I think that's enough for one day. Don't want to kill you this soon. More pain, the more I get what I want." Death blow said as he unfashioned the bars that held Michael up and removed the knives from his wings. Michael fell to the floor next to his mutilated parts of his wing. Death Blow looked at Michael sobbing on the floor. "Such a baby." He said and forced open Michael's mouth. Death Blow took a large piece of the wing ruminants and stuffed it into Michael's mouth. Death Blow forced it shut. Michael gagged and tried to spit it out, but Death Blow simply held his mouth shut. Michael soon realized that the part which was in his mouth has no bones, rather a chunk of cartilage and feathers. Michael was forced to swallow the part of his wing. Death Blow was satisfied with Michael and let his fall back to the ground. Michael threw up whatever he had in his stomach. Death Blow walked out. Michael curled up in a bloody ball and weeped. He weeped until a gaurd came in and pulled Michael to his feet. The gaurd dragged him back to his cell and locked him in. Michael continued to cry, but then realized he needed to stop the heavy amount of bleeding. He took his sheet from his cot, although dirty and grimy, and inspected it for a moment. He forced himself to close what was left of his wings and he tied the sheet around his body. Michael, although in a pain he had never experienced before, became exhausted. He laid down on his cot and attempted to sleep, which he had not gotten a lot.

Fluttershy had quickly made soup for Gavin and Twilight. She worried deeply about Michael. She didn't know what fate had befallen on the pegasus. She didn't know if DH and the others were coming back. She tried to push back the thoughts of the others never returning and made sure Gavin and Twilight were okay. When they were asleep, she allowed herself to sleep.


	10. Day 10

Day 10:

Michael was forced awake by a guard dragging him to Death Blow's office. Michael was sat down and tied to the chair.

"Are you going to talk?" Death Blow asked.

"Of course I'm not going to fucking give you what you want!" Michael answered.

"We'll see about that." Death Blow said. He stood. Michael glared at Death Blow as he took a knife and cut the ropes off of Michael. He once again dragged him to a dark and bloody room. This time there were two posts. Death Blow tied Michael's forelegs to the top and his back legs to the bottom. He tightened it so Michael was stretched to his limit. He pulled off Michael's bed sheet and instead tied it over his mouth like a mute. It was tight so Michael's couldn't spit it out. Michael tasted his blood, but he tried his best to ignore it. Death Blow took a large whip and snapped it on Michael's chest. Michael groaned. Death Blow slowly walked over to Michael's back. He forced Michael's wings open, he snapped them open so fast the some of the bones left cracked and broke. Michael tried to scream, but the sheet stopped the sound. Death Blow cracked his whip on Michael's back multiple times. The whip cracked many times on Michael's back. Tears streamed down Michael's face. Michael cried "Stop!" Through his mute. Death Blow stopped and returned to Michael's front.

"Going to talk?" Death Blow asked and took the mute off.

"Of course not." Michael forced out. Death Blow quickly set his normal whip down and then whipped another whip at Michael's face. That one had nine licks. Michael grunted and spit a mix on saliva and blood and Death Blow. Death Blow let Michael down and once again left. Michael took his sheet and inspected the tools quickly before a guard came in. Michael found a small knife which he tucked into his bed sheet. Michael was escorted back to him cell and locked up again. He longed for and food, even the rotten flowers from the prison he was locked up in.

Princess Cadence nervously looked out the carriage. Geoff sat next to her.

"Scared?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I've known Twilight since she was a foal." Cadence said. "It's a little sad that I haven't seen her since she saved the Crystal Empire, and now I am going to see her because she's sick with arcane magic poison."

"Everything will be just fine." Geoff assured.

Fluttershy felt Gavin's forehead with the back of her hoof.

"Oh dear, you're burning up." Fluttershy said.

"Michael... I don't feel so good." Gavin said. "The peanuts are at the podcast set with Gus." He said.

"Michael isn't here, remember?" Fluttershy said. "And I'm Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy, that's a funny name, your parents must be drug addicts." Gavin muttered. Fluttershy was starting to panic. She quickly remembered the lullaby that she sang to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed. Drifting off to sleep the day is far behind you. Drifting off to sleep let dreamland come and find you." She sang gently. Gavin had finally relaxed and laid his head down. Fluttershy was able to check up on Twilight, who was looking much better than Gavin.

"What is a podcast?" Twilight asked quietly. Fluttershy shrugged and felt Twilight's forehead.

Michael was extremely weak and hungry. The last thing he had to eat was his own wing. The bleeding from his wing had slowed down, but every moment he made caused him more pain. A guard had entered Michael's cell. He was too tired to argue with a guard, he would rather use his energy fighting back Death Blow.

"Are you ready for your nightly torture?" He asked.

"I'd rather have a nightly meal time. Or nightly Xbox time. Can I have one of those?" Michael teased. The guard scowled at Michael and hit him on the chest with the butt of his weapon.

"Don't smart off to me. Now get moving, Master Death Blow is waiting for you." The guard said and pushed Michael forward. Stumbling, Michael inched forward. If he went the wrong direction the guard pulled him back by him already aching wings. Soon, Michael found himself in yet another torture chamber. Death Blow was standing by an odd looking contraption.

"Thank you guard, leave me be with the prisoner." Death Blow said. The gourd nodded and left. "Three choices. Choice one; answer every question I have right now and I won't injure you further. Choice two, you don't answer my questions and you come here and I will go easy on you. Final choice; you don't answer my question and you don't come here, and I will go as hard as I can on you." Death Blow explained. Michael thought for a moment. He remembered the knife in his sheet, but he also knew that he couldn't fight off any number of guards; especially since he could no longer fly and he was really weak. He realized that he needed to endure whatever would hit him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the device. He realized what it was meant to do. Break bones. Michael gulped and got himself in to save himself the pain. "As promised, one of your legs will be affected. Your choice." Death Blown said. Michael slowly removed all his legs from the slots except his front left leg. Suddenly Death Blow strapped Michael in and started to slowly crush Michael's leg. Michael howled in pain. Suddenly, he felt his leg bones shatter. Michael's eyes watered as Death Blow got Michael out. The guard came back in and took Michael back to his cell. Each movement Michael made with his leg hurt immensely. Michael laid on his cot with his broken leg dangling off the edge. Michael cried the night away.

Fluttershy was sitting right outside the door waiting for the others. She was surprised to see the carriage. She waved to them and flew up to them.

"We got broken into, the machine is partially destroyed and they took Michael. Gavin is going insane as well." Fluttershy explained.

"What!?" DH yelled. "This can't be happening...no it just can't" DH said. "If there was room for me to pace, I would be." Fluttershy landed on the roof.

"How is Twilight?" Cadence asked.

"Forget her! What about my employees!?" Geoff said angrily.

"Gavin is not good, and Twilight is about half as bad as Gavin." Fluttershy informed. The pegasi flying the carriage landed. Cadence quickly told them to go back and the others ran into DH's house. Cadence followed. Ray and Geoff and to Gavin while Cadence ran to Twilight and DH inspected the damages.

"Griffon, Burnie...good to see you." Gavin mumbled.

"Gavin, it's Geoff and Ray." Geoff said.

"Who?" Gavin questioned. "I told you Gus has the peanuts at the podcast set. Also Dave told me that she has three limes." Gavin said.

"Just go and rest." Geoff said. Gavin nodded and laid his bed back down. Geoff walked over to DH, but Ray stayed next to Gavin for a moment and whispered to him.

"Just hang in there Gav." Ray said and hurried off. Cadence and Twilight were discussing what needs to be done. Soon DH got sick of listening.

"Cadence, Fluttershy, please come here." DH said. Fluttershy flew out from the trap door with the power object. "Fluttershy, could you describe the stallion that looked like the leader." DH asked. Fluttershy nodded.

"He was a black unicorn with a dark red mane. He had bloody skull and crossbones, which were dark gray, for a cutie mark." Fluttershy said.

"Shit! This is not good. That's Death Blow. He will do anything to get the information he wants. Once he gets it he kills the victim. We need to find Michael quickly." DH explained. He then looked over to Gavin. "But we also need to fix the machine so we can save Gavin." DH said. DH began to pace.

"Doctor Hooves, you know the machine, fix it up. Fluttershy you keep close watch on Gavin and Twilight. The rest of us will do research." Cadence offered.

"Brilliant! Yes! I have files in my cellar. They should tell us where Death Blow is hiding." DH immediately started to fix the machine Fluttershy returned to helping Gavin and Twilight. The others hurried downstairs and started to research.


	11. Day 11

Day 11:

"Get up! Now!" The guard yelled to Michael. Michael didn't know that he had fallen asleep. He pushed himself up and limped out of his cell.

"Can we just not do anything today?" Michael asked. "I'm starving."

"Boohoo. You don't get food until you give the information that Master Death Blow wants." The guard said and started to push him to the torture chambers. "Faster!" The guard said.

"Try having a shattered leg and most of your body aching, then you can tell me to move faster." Michael hissed. The guard hit Michael on his back. Michael yelped and tried to move as fast as he could. The guard threw Michael in to the room.

"No more choices. I want information. No more games. You WILL crack and you will tell me what I want to know." Death Blow said. Death Blow yanked Michael over and forced the bed sheet off. He tied Michael to the same table where he lost his wings. Death Blow lifted a bucket up. It contained various parts of ponies, including Michael, but Michael didn't know that. "I heard you were hungry, so I got you some food." Death Blow said. He used his magic to grab about a handful and stuff it into Michael's mouth. Once again forcing him to swallow. "Still hungry?" He asked Michael.

"No." Michael said before he threw up all the parts he had been forced to swallow.

"Shame you threw your breakfast up. So you want to cooperate now?" Death Blow asked.

"Not with the likes of you." Michael gagged out. "I'd rather die! You cock biting son of a bitch fuck-tard!" Michael yelled to the best of his ability. Death Blow whipped his knife at Michael, cutting off part of his right ear. Death Blow punched him a few times before returning to his knife, citing off a part of his other ear.

It was early morning. DH finally fixed the machine to its full potential. Cadence, Ray, and Geoff ran upstairs with the location of Michael, a facility not extremely far from DH's house.

"We just need the power node placed then we can heal Gavin and Twilight." DH announced.

"And then go find Michael, because we know where he is." Ray quickly spat out.

"Fluttershy! We're ready." DH called.

"Oh goodie! Geoff, could you come help me with Gavin?" Fluttershy called back.

"Sure." Geoff responded and ran to help Gavin, who was mumbling random things. Fluttershy helped Twilight over while Geoff wrestled Gavin over. DH quickly pushed the power node into the slot for it.

"Quick now, Cadence! Gavin will wither away any moment!" DH ordered. Cadence quickly stuck her horn in the magic lock and casted the spell. Gavin closed his eyes and started to go limp, but a rainbow aura surrounded Gavin and Twilight. It lifted them to the air and soon placed them back down. Geoff quickly checked Gavin, only to see that he was not breathing.

"He...he's dead." Geoff said with a tear in his eye. Fluttershy looked at Twilight.

"So is Twilight." Fluttershy said in almost a whisper. Geoff looked at Gavin and laid down and let his tears flow. Even Ray had a tear to his eye.

"Why... Why Gavin... I'll miss you, my friend." Geoff said quietly. Fluttershy quickly perked up, as Twilight had sat up.

"Did I miss mu... OH MY CELESTIA!" Twilight was shocked at the sight of Gavin dead. It fell silent, save the cries of Geoff. Suddenly, Geoff felt a soft inhale from Gavin. Geoff whipped his tears and sat up.

"Gavin?" He asked. Gavin looked up and smiled.

"Yes...Geoff?" Gavin said. Geoff smiled wide and hugged Gavin. Ray ran up and joined into the hug. Of course Gavin was confused. "What happened?" He asked.

"You fell ill, became insane and died." Ray said. Gavin nodded.

"Top. Hey, where's Michael?" Gavin asked.

"He was captured trying protect you, but we know where he is, so come on. Something might be happening to him." DH explained. Gavin managed to break out of the hug. He ran to the door and opened it with his magic.

"FOR TEAM NICE DYNAMITE!" Gavin yelled and shut the door behind him. The others stared at the door, very confused. He burst back in the door seconds later. "Umm, where am I going anyway?" Gavin asked. Cadence giggled and walked over to Gavin.

"Let the one who didn't go insane and die lead." Cadence joked.

"Hey! That was not my fault. I blame DH!" Gavin joked back. DH rolled his eyes while he made sure the house was locked.

Some time had passed, and Michael was very mutilated. A whip hit Michael again.

"Stop! ...Please...stop! Just...stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Oh please stop. I'll answer... I'll answer every... Every question. Please just stop." Michael begged. Death Blow was just about to answer when the door was kicked in.

"Michael! Stop! Don't answer any questions, and HOLY CRAP! What happened?" Gavin yelled.

"Gavin! Not... Not now! Get him and get... And get me out." Michael said.

"Right." Gavin said and turned to Death Blow.

"If you two love birds are done reuniting, I'm going to go ahead and kill this sorry excuse for a pegasus." Death Blow raised his butcher knife and aimed it at Michael's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gavin yelled. His eyes became white with arcane power. A large energy ball formed on Gavin's horn. It shot at Death Blow hitting him to the back wall. "What the fuck did I just do!?" Gavin said, shocked. He then realized how bad Michael was. Gavin ended up on the floor vomiting.

"Can someone help me down?" Michael begged. Geoff ran up and looked for a moment, then found the lever to get Michael down. Michael fell and he coughed. Geoff helped Michael up.

"Arg! My leg, it's shattered." Michael complained.

"Ray, bring me that bed sheet." Geoff said, pointing at the sheet. Ray gave Geoff the sheet. The knife stabbed Geoff in his leg. "Ah, shit! Why was a knife in there?" Geoff said.

"Self-protection." Michael admitted.

"Well it didn't work out, now did it." Geoff said, angered. He put the sheet on his back and let Michael rest on his back.

"Fuck you...but thank you too. I probably would have died." Michael said.

"I wouldn't leave you. I'm just sorry we couldn't come sooner." Geoff said. "Done vomiting, Gavin?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." Gavin said.

"Yeah, 11 days. 11 days of our lives" Michael said. They all returned, and Michael was honestly happy to be with his coworkers, but more importantly, friends. They returned to DH house.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" DH said. Gavin nodded.

"Thank you, all of you, for everything." Geoff said, then he turned to his coworkers. "Lads, time to go home." Geoff led the way with Michael still on his back into the opening. Ray and Gavin also quickly stepped in as well.

"Go ahead and start the machine Cadence." DH said. Cadence flew over and started the machine. The guys waved and a chorus of goodbyes and thank yous and good lucks filled the room. The room was filled with a flash of light, but it cleared quickly. The Achievement Hunters were gone. The only proof of them was a very bloody blood sheet and a puddle of blood.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was an unordinary day at the Achievement Hunter office. The guys suddenly found themselves sitting in their chairs, doing what they were doing before they turned into ponies for 11 days. Michael's pain was nonexistent and his left arm was fine. Michael jumped up in joy. Ray threw his controller down and shut down his Xbox in an instant. Gavin found the metal ball again and Geoff took a picture of his family from his desk and smiled.

"Quick! Someone check the date!" Michael said somewhat loudly. Gavin checked the date on his computer.

"Same day as we left!" Gavin proclaimed. Geoff gently set down the picture he got to the center of the room to join Michael. Ray and Gavin had also gotten up. All four of them were smiling wide and admiring their hands.

"You know, the only thing I miss is my horn. I could be so lazy with that thing!" Gavin said.

"But it got you sick." Geoff pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was DH's fault. If he would have known how little magic I had I wouldn't have gotten sick." Gavin pointed out.

"Yeah, but you saved my ass with that magic ball." Michael said. "By the way, thank you for that." He added.

"No problem lad. Thank you for risking your life for me." Gavin said.

"I would say no problem, but it was a major fucking problem. I loved those wings! Do you know how awesome it is to fly!?" Michael said.

"For a moment." Gavin said.

"Fuck flying, how the hell did you produce that energy ball?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, honestly. When that guy was about to kill Michael I panicked and thought about a super strong thing." Gavin admitted.

"You know your eyes lit up like you had the poisoning again, right?" Geoff said.

"What!? I did!?" Gavin asked. Geoff and Ray nodded.

"I didn't see it. To be honest I was dipping in and out of consciousness by the time you saved me." Michael said. They continued like this for a while, laughing at the good parts and sharing sympathy for the horrible parts, especially the part where Michael explained exactly what happened to him with Death Blow. Monty burst open the door.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Monty asked with slight anger.

"Uhh, long story?" Geoff said.

"I have time, tell me." Monty said. So they explained, leaving out some parts, especially Gavin and Pinkie's short relationship. At the end, Monty laughed.

"What?" Gavin asked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you, Geoff and Gavin, became 'bronies' and the four of you made up some gay story. To home and get some sleep, I'll watch your rendering." Monty offered.

"Good idea, Monty. Thank you." Geoff said and led grabbed his keys and led the way out. Michael quickly grabbed his and followed. "See you tomorrow, Michael and Ray." Geoff said.

"Later Geoff, Gavin." Michael said as he and Ray got into his car. Geoff and Gavin got into Geoff's car and they waited for Michael and Ray to leave. When Michael and Ray got to their building, they stopped each other in the lobby.

"Still a brony?" Michael asked Ray.

"Of course, you?" Ray responded.

"Yeah, but if I ever see Death Blow I will burn every pony related thing I own." Michael said. They got into the elevator together. "You know Gavin had the hots for Pinkie, right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I saw them kissing at the party." Ray said with a huge smile. After a second they laughed. When Michael got to his apartment, Lindsay was fast asleep. Michael climbed into bed with her and gave her a kiss.

"Michael?" She asked.

"Yep, it's me." Michael said and kissed her one more time. "I have a crazy story to tell you in the morning." Michael said, but Lindsay had already fallen asleep. Michael had also fallen asleep.

The ride to Geoff's house was mostly silent.

"I didn't tell anyone, but I loved the pink one." He finally admitted.

"Gavin, we all knew that." Geoff said. Gavin's face got red and he stayed silent the rest of the ride. Once they got home, Gavin immediately went to bed, but Geoff found Griffin sitting on the couch playing on the Xbox.

"Hey sweetie." Geoff said and kissed her.

"Hey. How was work?" Griffin asked as she paused her game.

"Insane." Geoff said.

"Really? How so?" Griffin asked.

"Let me get a beer first." Geoff said and stood. From the kitchen he called "but you can't tell anybody. Not even Millie." Geoff said. Griffin nodded as Geoff had returned, and he told her exactly what happened. And that is when life returned to normal for Geoff, Gavin, Ray, and Michael.


End file.
